This invention relates to plastic figures particularly useful at Christmas time usually depicting sleighs, santa or elf figures, reindeer figures and the like. It is common to make Christmas figures which may be mounted in the windows or outside the home and are lighted in order to provide Christmas displays. In one aspect, the invention relates to Christmas figures of the type described in which the plastic support mechanism is such so that when the lights are operated, halos surround the lights which provide an interesting visual affect.